O Dragão e a Imperatriz
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: O Casamento de Shunrey e Shiryu está próximo.E uma velha amiga decidiu visitá-los e contar uma história,de outra reencarnação do casal..."Eu fiquei esperando pela resposta,e então descobri que a resposta era você"Presente de niver pra Chiisana Hana


**Presente de Niver mega-atrasado para Chiisana Hana!**

**O Dragão e a Imperatriz**

**Prólogo:**

**Tapeçaria**

**_We fought the truth_**

******(Nós lutamos pela verdade)**

**_As long as we lived our love_**

******(Por tanto tempo quanto vivemos nosso amor)**

**_Fearing all the solutions we found_**

******(Temendo todas as soluções que nós encontramos)**

Subia as escadarias de Rozan lentamente. Os cabelos longos e prateados, presos numa trança raiz, desde o topo da cabeça, alguns fios caindo encantadoramente pelo rosto de pele alva. Uma brisa úmida e confortável passava suavemente por entre as árvores, uma sinfonia de farfalhares de folhas balançando. Rozan não perdera seu eterno ar primaveril, nem deixara de transmitir paz e tranqüilidade aos transeuntes nesses quatrocentos anos que conhecia as montanhas, apesar de todas as batalhas que aquele lugar já tinha visto.

A cada passo, a abertura lateral do vestido típico chinês, vermelho com bordados em dourado, expunha parte de uma das pernas longas e brancas. Seus passos, apesar das sandálias de salto agulha tamanho quinze, eram rápidos.

Agora, Rozan veria mais uma batalha... Mas não como as que costumava ver, mas sim uma batalha com os próprios sentimentos e com o passado que se tornou lenda. Uma batalha contra os fantasmas do passado, dela e do casal que encontraria no alto da montanha.

Parou por alguns instantes, contemplando os picos das montanhas. De onde estava já era possível ouvir o som da cachoeira. Não faltava muito agora.

**XxX**

Shunrey terminava o almoço. Shiryu estava lendo um livro na sala, enquanto a noiva punha a mesa.

Foi ai que ouviram baterem à porta. Suavemente, mas de forma autoritária para que ouvissem. Shiryu levantou-se, indo atender à porta, imaginando quem seria. Quão grande não foi sua surpresa ao ver Nissa, com os olhos azul-gelo, claríssimos, brilhando intensamente, de alguma forma, ela estava diferente da última vez que a vira, mesmo que ela não tivesse mudado sua forma em ponto algum. Sorria serenamente com aquele sorriso que só ela sabia dar, o sorriso de quem sabia mais do contava e contava o que queria. O brilho intenso de seus olhos azuis de alguma forma dizia que sabia mais sobre ele do que ele mesmo.

- Quem é, Shiryu?! – a voz delicada de Shunrey se transportou da cozinha até a sala. Shiryu abriu a boca para responder, mas Nissa fez sinal para que ficasse quieto.

Entrou na casa, sentindo lembranças lhe invadirem, lembranças que não gostava de lembrar. Afastou-as com um aceno breve de cabeça. Deixou uma tapeçaria que estava enrolada nas mãos de Shiryu, que olhou-a interrogativamente, enquanto andava na direção da cozinha.

- Olá, Shunrey! – disse, sorrindo. Fazia tempo que não via a amiga. Desde que a deixara com Dohko, uns vinte anos atrás, pra falar a verdade. Mas pela reação visível, ela se lembrava muito bem dela.

- Nissa! – deixou o forno, correndo para Nissa, abraçando-a como se fosse uma criança e Nissa a mãe que viaja a serviço e que acabou de chegar. – Puxa, há quanto tempo! – Shunrey tinha a Doppelgänger como um tipo de mãe quando pequena, mas agora, sabendo que ela não envelhecia, ou melhor, envelhecia, mas num ritmo mais lento, a tinha como uma prima mais velha de quem se gosta muito.

- Pois é, tempo demais. – afagou os cabelos da jovem, sorrindo. Eis alguém que tinha um coração puro... Engoliu em seco ao ver a imagem da amiga meio embaçada em sua mente, numa visão típica de reconhecimento. Isso não era bom. Ocorrera algo com a pureza do coração da jovem, e não era em função do casamento que estava se aproximando.

**XxX**

Após o almoço, os três sentaram-se na sala. Conversaram por um tempo, até que Nissa viu a hora. Era hora de começar a contar a história... Nissa, a contadora de histórias, ia entrar em ação. Mas por que começar a contar justo às três da tarde? Porque era a hora que os Espíritos dos Dragões que se foram são livres. Precisava deles para dar vida àquela história em particular. E, quem sabe, chamar um velho amigo Dragão...

Levantou-se do sofá, pegando a tapeçaria que deixara em cima da estante. Suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos, pedindo à Iluvatar que lhe desse a guia de não falar nem demais, nem de menos.

Virou-se, encontrando os olhares atentos e curiosos do casal. Sorriu-lhes segura, enquanto se aproximava e abria a tapeçaria antiga, colocando-a esticada no chão. Deixou que os olhares analisassem curiosamente a imagem, onde havia um dragão Oriental verde-água, enrolado no corpo esguio de uma mulher, de olhos e cabelos negros, os cabelos presos num penteado chinês típico, cheio de enfeites de flores dourados, usando um tipo de sobretudo dourado, de seda, com bordados feitos com fios de ouro, e um vestido típico de Imperatrizes, azul-turquesa, com uma faixa azul-céu, entre outros detalhes. Possuía uma face inocente, e o rosto, num todo, lembrava o de Shunrey.

- Que tapeçaria é essa? – Shiryu encontrou voz para perguntar. Nissa sorriu.

- Uma tapeçaria do final da Dinastia Ming. A mulher é a Imperatriz esposa de Chongzhen. Ganhei a tapeçaria da própria... – Shiryu e Shunrey sentiram seus queixos caírem. – A história que vou contar foi uma das primeiras que presenciei ao chegar na Terra. Na época, eu ainda nem tinha começado a treinar para me tornar amazona. Mas a história do Dragão e da Imperatriz, bem, se tornou lenda, e é uma das mais belas... Mas apenas eu e os deuses que presenciaram essa história sabemos os detalhes sórdidos dessa história e estamos vivos para contar. – deu um risinho cínico, antes de ficar séria e começar a narrar a história. Shunrey e Shiryu sentiram-se tragados para a China na época da Dinastia Ming.

_O mundo mudou..._

_Posso senti-lo no ar... Posso senti-lo na terra..._

_Posso senti-lo nas pessoas._

_As Guerras são mais perigosas e freqüentes... A Fome e a Miséria estão tão presentes que já viraram rotina..._

_ V__ocê se lembra, Shunrey, do quanto isso te perturbava? Por que esqueceu-se dos outros, agora que tem o que quer? Já não ama esse mundo como amava antes?_

**_Notas:_**

_O trecho da música é da música "Answer" do Xandria, é a música tema da fanfic._

_Doppellgänger é uma criatura pertencente ao imaginário alemão, que pode mudar de forma e, segundo se conta, existe um para cada pessoa. Podem despertar o lado mais sombrio de uma pessoa e o inverso. Se você ver o seu Doppelgänger, ou um amigo seu, é sinal de má sorte._

_Iluvatar é o Deus superior na Terra Média, o famoso mundo de Tolkien, autor dos Senhor do Anéis. Para maiores informações, leiam "O Silmarillion" (nem eu li ainda só comecei... xD)_

_Dinastia Ming foi a penultima Dinastia que houve na China, uma das mais famosas também, diga-se de passagem. Caiu em 1644 quando o imperador Chongzhen suicidou-se, devido às rebeliões do povo._

**_Créditos:_**

_Chii, pelo amor de Deus, desculpa-me por esse parabéns atrasado! Parabéns, viu?! Com uma fic de capítulos ShixShu pra você!_

_E vocês devem estar se perguntando: Tá, Tenshi, e como você vai fazer com todas as suas outras fanfics? Eu digo: Não se preocupem já tá tudo planejado, eu vou escrever aproximadamente 27 histórias ao mesmo tempo, e se Deus permitir, me der forças e o colégio não passar umas lições de vinte folhas pro dia seguinte, consigo escrever um capítulo por dia!_

_Bem, gente, espero que o prólogo tenha ficado do agrado de vocês._

_Beijos_

_Tenshi Aburame_


End file.
